Halt O'Carrick
Królewski Zwiadowca Halt O'Carrick -nauczyciel Willa a także Gliana. Pochodzi z Clonmelu, prawowity król tej krainy, starszy brat króla Ferrisa i Caitlyn O'Carricków. Jeden z najlepszych, o ile nie najlepszy ze zwiadowców, na służbie królestwa Araluenu. Mistrz Gilana oraz Willa Treaty'ego, dla którego stał się też przybranym ojcem. W 8 tomie po śmierci brata zrezygnował z prawa do tronu na korzyść swojego siostrzeńca Seana O'Carricka. Najlepszy przyjaciel Crowleya. Mąż lady Pauline DuLacy. Wygląd i Charakter Halt jest niski, szczupły, szpakowaty, ma bujny zarost, a jego fryzurę można określić jako burzliwą i niespokojną. Plotka głosi, że zabiegów balwierskich dokonuje on sam posługując się saksą. Okazuje się później, że plotka jest prawdziwa. Ma szczupłą twarz i ciemnobrązowe głęboko osadzone oczy. Jego głos jest głęboki i miękki, mówi z ledwie dosłyszalnym hiberniańskim akcentem. Pomimo drobnej postury jest nadzwyczaj silny, zwinny i szybki. Odznacza się niezwykłą przenikliwością oraz przebiegłością, jest wspaniałym strategiem, co udowodnił w czwartym tomie serii - Bitwa o Skandię. Sprawia wrażenie człowieka zimnego i twardego, ale pod tą maską kryje się ogromne serce, szlachetność i oddanie. Jego uczniem zostaje młody Will, wychowanek sierocińca barona Aralda w zamku Redmont. Chłopiec, którego Halt pokochał jak własnego syna. Zwiadowca jest człowiekiem praktycznym, który nie przejmuje się zasadami rycerskości. W tomie 11 w jednym z opowiadań jego włosy są czarne, a w tomie 12 jego szpakowate włosy całkowicie posiwiały. Uczucie Już od ponad 20 lat Halta i lady Pauline - Mistrzynię Dyplomacji na zamku Redmont, łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Halt zakochał się w Pauline od pierwszego wejrzenia na zamku Redmont. Także później nikt, prócz barona Aralda i Crowley'a, nie domyślał się, że coś się iskrzy między tym dwojgiem. I nic w tym dziwnego, bo zwiadowcy i dyplomaci dobrze strzeżą swych sekretów. Dopiero pod koniec nauki Willa Halt zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy chłopak opuści chatkę, w jego życiu zapanuje pustka. Coraz częściej szukał wtedy towarzystwa lady Pauline. Ona też pragnęła czyjejś obecności w swoim samotnym dotąd życiu. W końcu zwiadowca poprosił ją o rękę. Ceremonię ślubną poprowadził Arald. Po uroczystości Halt i lady Pauline mieli osiąść na zamku Redmont. Przeszłość Młodość Halt urodził się jako książę Clonmelu, jednego z sześciu królestw Hibernii. Miał brata bliźniaka imieniem Ferris, młodszego od niego o 7 minut. Brat ów chciał tronu dla siebie, nie potrafił wybaczyć Haltowi tych 7 minut. Kiedy obaj mieli po 16 lat, Ferris próbował go otruć, dodając trucizny do krewetek. Kolejny "wypadek" nastąpił po 6 miesiącach. Halt przechadzał się po dziedzińcu zamkowym, gdy nagle cały stos dachówek roztrzaskał się o ziemię tuż za nim. Przyszły zwiadowca zdążył dostrzec przyczajoną osobę na dachu, swego brata. Tymczasem królewska para nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się za ich plecami. W owym czasie kłócili się także między sobą. Było to niezbyt udane małżeństwo. Faworyzowali Ferrisa, chcąc wynagrodzić mu to, że to jego brat zasiądzie w przyszłości na tronie Clonmelu. Halt mógł więc zwierzyć się tylko jednej osobie, w której miał zaufanie, swojej młodszej siostrze, Caitlyn. Rok później, kiedy król Clonmelu leżał na łożu śmierci, bracia wybrali się na połów łososi. Ferris zepchnął Halta do wody i uderzył wiosłem. Książę ledwie zdołał ujść z życiem.Mógł zabić brata,lecz tego nie uczynił. Zrozumiał, że nawet gdyby abdykował, Ferris nie dałby mu spokoju. Uciekł i nigdy nie żałował, że to zrobił. Później wiele razy odwiedzał Clonmel incognito. Dowiedział się, że jego siostra Caitlyn umarła, pozostawiając po sobie syna Seana. Ferris okazał się słabym, niebudzącym respektu królem. Halt tymczasem zamieszkał w Araluenie i stał się zwiadowcą. Kariera thumb|left|240px Mistrzem i nauczycielem Halta był Pritchard, który po wygnaniu z Araluenu zjawił się w Dun Kilty. Po 3 latach szkolenia Halt postanowił udać się do Araluenu i sprzymierzyć z legendarnym korpusem. W oberży poznał Crowleya i razem pokonali i schwytali złoczyńców zagrażających oberżyście. Okazało się jednak, że znajdują się na terenie barona Morgaratha. Gdy w zamku Gorlan Halt poznał Morgaratha, ten dostrzegł jego inteligencję oraz inne umiejętności i pragnął go zwerbować na swoje usługi. Halt się nie zgodził. Razem z późniejszym dowódcą korpusu pragnęli go zreformować, dlatego razem postanowili dołączyć do młodego księcia Duncana. Halt kłócił się z przyjacielem o smak kawy i zadręczał go o oddanie imadełka. Halt dzięki swoim umiejętnościom razem z Crowleyem zreformowali korpus, czyniąc z niego realną siłę, a Halt stał się bliskim doradcą, współpracownikiem i przyjacielem księcia Duncana. Piętnaście lat przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w Ruinach Gorlanu, podczas bitwy na Wrzosowiskach Hackham, nad brzegami rzeki Slipsunder, Halt przeprowadził potężny oddział ciężkiej kawalerii przez nikomu nieznany bród, dzięki czemu mogła rozbić armię nieprzyjacielskich wargalów pod wodzą lorda Morgaratha, uderzając z flanki. Kilka dni po tej bitwie, Morgarath ze swymi wargalami usiłowali przebić się do Wąwozu Trzech Kroków. Halta otoczyły potwory. Jeszcze chwila, a byłoby po nim. Zobaczył to sierżant Daniel, ojciec Willa. Uzbrojony jedynie we włócznię kładł pokotem wargalów. Później osłaniał zwiadowcę, choć wiedział, że został ranny i umiera. Wyznał Haltowi, że zostawił żonę na gospodarstwie i że spodziewa się ona dziecka. Poprosił go, by się nią zaopiekował. Halt dowiedział się o złych planach zbójów planujących obrabować gospodarstwo Daniela. Próbując ich powstrzymać udał się na miejsce. Nie obyło się bez walki, w wyniku której zmarła matka Willa, wcześniej ratując Halta kosztem własnego życia. Przed śmiercią zdążyła jeszcze poprosić zwiadowcę o opiekę nad Willem. Halt zaniósł chłopca do sierocińca barona Aralda, pana na zamku i w lennie Redmont, gdzie Halt miał przydział. Piętnaście lat później wybrał Willa na swojego ucznia. Wcześniej terminował też u niego Gilan. Historia (tomy serii) Ruiny Gorlanu Will'owi podobnie jak innym mieszkańcom zamku Redmont, Halt wydaje się być czarodziejem. Zazwyczaj nieufnie podchodzono do zwiadowców i bano się ich wręcz nadludzkich zdolności. Will był sierotą, w dodatku żaden mistrz nie chciał go na swojego ucznia. Z pomocą przyszedł Halt, który dostrzegł u chłopaka zdolności przydatne w fachu zwiadowcy i przyjął Willa na swojego ucznia. Zaczął go szkolić: strzelać z łuku, posługiwać się zręcznie nożami, rozpoznawać ślady zwierząt. Halt podarował też swojemu uczniowi specjalnego małego konika zwiadowcy, wyhodowanego przez Starego Boba. Nazywał się Wyrwij. Pewnego dnia na zwiadach w śniegu Halt i jego uczeń rozpoznali ślady dzika. Wieśniak Solny Piotr, poinformował ich, że w okolicy grasuje odyniec. Baron i jego wybrańcy ruszyli na łowy. W końcu dzika zabił Halt ratując życie swojemu uczniowi-Willowi. Halt okazał się bardzo szlachetny, kiedy to pomógł Horace'mu w honorowy sposób pokonać swoich prześladowców - Aldę, Bryna i Jerome'a. Prześladowcy pochodzili ze Szkoły Rycerskiej, byli na drugim roku i ciągle znęcali się nad Horace'm. Wkrótce Halt ruszył razem ze swoim czeladnikiem na Zlot Zwiadowców, który jednak nie odbył się z powodu zagrożenia ze strony Morgaratha. Halt razem z Willem i swoim poprzednim uczniem Gilanem rusza na poszukiwanie strasznych potworów: dwóch kalkar, które paraliżują gdy patrzy się im w oczy, uzbrojone są w straszne pazury i futro tak gęste, że tworzące niemal zbroję, jednak pokryte substancją łatwopalną. Kalkary kierowały się w kierunku ruin Gorlanu. Halt pojechał śladem bestii, a Will skierował się po pomoc do barona Aralda i sir Rodney'a zabierając także konia Gilana, który podróżował dalej pieszo. Kiedy Halt stwierdził, że to jego poszukują bestie, pierwszą zranił śmiertelnie(Will, baron i rycerz dokończyli dzieła), a druga padła ofiarą Willa, który przyprowadził ze sobą barona Aralda i sir Rodneya. Baron i rycerz próbowali walczyć z bestią. Arald został ranny w plecy, Halt, uciekając, stracił przytomność, a Rodney spojrzał w oczy potwora i sparaliżował go strach. Wtedy Will zamoczył strzałę w oliwie i podpalił. Posłał ją w stronę kalkara, który zajął się ogniem i spłonął. Potem Will został nagrodzony za swój szlachetny czyn przez barona Aralda w sali audiencyjnej zamku Redmont i dostał propozycję o przeniesieniu go do szkoły rycerskiej. Młody uczeń odmówił. Wracając na swoje miejsce na sali, dojrzał Halta, który się uśmiechał. Płonący Most Halt razem z Willem przechwytuje plany Morgaratha, zabijając przy tym kilku wargalów. Dowiaduje się o strategii byłego barona, którą ten wykorzysta w bitwie. Will razem z Gilanem wyjeżdża na wyprawę do Celtii. Tymczasem Halt rusza na wojnę. Podczas niej z zaskoczenia atakuje Skandian i zabija wszystkich nie tracąc żadnego wojownika. W końcu Araluen wygrywa wojnę z Morgarathem. Kiedy wargalowie nie dostali zaskoczonych przez oddział Halta posiłków ze Skandii spanikowali i przegrali ponosząc ogromne straty. Sam Morgarath zginął z rąk Horace'a, który wrócił w międzyczasie od Willa w celu przekazania nowych wieści, które pozwoliły Aralueńczykom wygrać (most nad Rozpadliną). Halt od razu po bitwie rusza ratować Willa. Chłopaka wraz z Evanlyn pojmała skandyjska grupa zwiadowcza, która planowała zabrać ich do Skandii i sprzedać jako niewolników. Halt nie zdołał uwolnić Willa, lecz przysiągł, że go odnajdzie. Skandianie wzięli Willa za morze. Ziemia skuta lodem Halt zamiast ruszać na wyprawę w celu ratowania Willa musiał szukać jednego z zaufanych Morgaratha - Foldara, co go bardzo irytowało. Co gorsza był to bardzo niebezpieczny bandyta, więc wielu rzezimieszków podszywało się pod niego, utrudniając znalezienie prawdziwego. W końcu zdesperowany Halt rozpaczliwie chcąc uratować ucznia, udając pijanego, oczernia publicznie króla Duncana. Było to zadziwiające działanie, ponieważ Halt był bohaterem narodowym Araluenu, dwukrotnie poprowadził wojska tego kraju ku zwycięstwu i czegoś takiego nikt się po nim nie spodziewał. Halt został aresztowany i miał zostać osądzony. Król Duncan podjął bardzo kontrowersyjną decyzję - skazał Halta na roczną banicję, prawdopodobnie domyślając się celu zachowania zwiadowcy. Król liczył, że po roku Halt wróci do Araluenu ze swoim uczniem. Zwiadowca w towarzystwie Horace'a rusza do Galli, wcześniej przeprawia się przez Morze Wąskie. Gallia to bardzo niepoukładany, dziwny kraj, w którym panuje bezprawie. W końcu Halt i Horace docierają do mostu, którego strzegł rycerz, żądający pieniędzy za przejście. Most oczywiście nie należał do tego wojownika, ale w Galli panowało bezprawie i nikt mu się nie przeciwstawił. Horace zaatakował rycerza i wygrał. Stał się znany jako rycerz Dębowego Liścia. Jednak jego sława przyciągneła do niego właściciela tamtejszych włosi, który obrażony przez Halta zorganizował napad w którym z krzaków wybiegli rozbójnicy, którzy przez przewagę liczebną pojmali wędrowców. Pojmani zostali osadzeni w zamku Montsombre, w którym rządził Deparnieux. Halt wyzwał jednak gospodarza na pojedynek i zabił go idealnie wystrzeloną strzałą z łuku. Razem z Horacem udał się do Skandii. Bitwa o Skandię Halt sfałszował list od Króla Henryka za pomocą podrobionej pieczęci, dzięki czemu przekroczył granicę Skandii. Bardzo rycerski Horace na początku sprzeciwiał się takiemu rozwiązaniu, ale kiedy usłyszał słowa Halta, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego z pieczęcią króla Duncana, trochę się uspokoił. Było to oczywiście kłamstwo. Halt posiadał pieczęć Araluenu, a Duncan prawdopodobnie o tym wiedział, ale przymykał na to oko, wiedząc, że Halt łamie prawo tylko dla dobra kraju. Po przekroczeniu granicy wędrowcy znajdują martwe ciała Skandian przebite strzałami. Później spotykają Willa, który właśnie próbował uwolnić Cassandrę z rąk zwiadowczego oddziału Temudżeinów. Razem łatwo uporali się ze szpiegami i spotkali Eraka. Halt razem z nim ruszył na zwiad, zaniepokojony obecnością skośnookich wojowników. Dokonali wstrząsającego odkrycia - wielka armia Temudżeinów obozowała w górach Skandii. Will podejmuje próbę ochrony Skandii - razem z Horacem, Haltem i Cassandrą ruszają do Hallasholm, tam Will szkoli setkę łuczników. Grupa powstała z uwolnionych, skandyjskich niewolników. Halt zostaje doradcą taktycznym Ragnaka. W międzyczasie Skandianie przy pomocy zwiadowców odkrywają zdradę Slagora. Slagor zostaje skazany na śmierć, a wszyscy dowiadują się, że Halt cierpi na chorobę morską. Skandia wygrywa bitwę z Temudżeinami. Wielką zasługę dla tego zwycięstwa ponosi Will oraz doradca Halt, który przez długi okres szykował strategię na bitwę. Aralueńczycy wracają do ojczyzny, Duncan ułaskawia Halta, kiedy ten przywozi Willa i ukochaną córkę Duncana, Cassandrę. Skandia i Araluen podpisują traktat o nieagresji. Ponadto Araluen musi wysłać trzystu swoich doborowych łuczników, aby ci stacjonowali w Skandii w razie powrotu Temudżeinów. Czarnoksiężnik z Północy Halt daje instrukcje Willowi na temat jego zadania w zamku Macindaw, twierdzy położonej przy granicy Picty i Araluenu. Młody, już pełnoprawny zwiadowca, wyjeżdża z przydzielonego sobie lenna Seacliff w stronę Norgate. Chodzą plotki, mówiące o dziwnej przyczynie choroby barona tegoż lenna. Podobno za sprawą tego stoi legendarny czarnoksiężnik Malkallam. Will jedzie zgłębić tą tajemnicę. Po jakimś czasie dołącza do niego Alyss oraz Horace. Młoda kurierka podaje się za lady Gwendolyn, co wychodzi na jaw. Zostaje uwięziona w zamku Macindaw, który jest aktualnie pod władzą Kerena, mimo, że pełnoprawnie rządzi nim Orman. Will odkrywa, iż w lesie Grimsdel, podobno nawiedzonym, mieszka uzdrowiciel Malcolm wraz z rożnymi wyrzutkami i kalekami lenna. Zwiadowca, wiedząc już, że to nie czary, lecz Keren, postanawia uwolnić Alyss. Tymczasem Keren próbuje wydobyć z kurierki, za pomocą kamienia mesmerycznego różne informacje. Oblężenie Macindaw Will wraz z Horacem muszą zdobyć Macindaw, zanim Keren podpisze pakt ze Scottami, mówiący o tym, że ich wojska będą mogły przejść granicę bez konsekwencji. Muszą też uwolnić Alyss. Przypadkowo napotykają grupę trzydziestu Skandian, którym wcześniej pomógł Will. Zniosło ich podczas burzy na ląd. Rycerz i zwiadowca proszą ich o pomoc w zdobyciu zamku. Malcolm, uzdrowiciel, także proponuje pomoc. W noc przedsięwzięcia zapala tajemnicze światła w lesie i ściąga uwagę strażników. Dzięki temu Will, Horace i Skandianie mają szansę wedrzeć się do zamku. Używają podstępu i drabin. Zdobywają zamek. Will biegnie na wieżę, żeby uwolnić Alyss. Ale Keren też tam jest i każe Alyss za pomocą kamienia mesmerycznego zabić Willa. Na szczęście to się nie udaje i wszyscy oprócz Kerena przeżywają. Halt nie bierze większego udziału w tych dwóch tomach. Okup za Eraka Halt czuje się zawstydzony pompą z jaką wyprawiane jest wesele jego i lady Pauline. Niespodziewanie porządek zakłóca wtargnięcie Svengala, który oznajmia, że Erak został porwany przez Arydów. Stało się tak, ponieważ oberjarl zatęsknił za wyprawi łupieżczymi, a w Arydii, do której wyruszył został zaskoczony i pojmany dla okupu. Erak chciał pożyczyć od Araluenu wartość swojego okupu, aby nie musieć znosić kpin w swoim własnym kraju. Halt, Will, Gilan, Horace, oraz Cassandra ruszają do Arydii, aby dobić targu. Płyną na okręcie Svengala - Wilczym Wichrze. Po wstępnych negocjacjach z władcą zaatakowanego Al Shabah - Selethenem okazuje się, że Erak został przewieziony do Mararoka - stolicy Arydii. W trakcie drogi przez pustynię okazuje się, że Tualegowie, koczownicze pustynne plemię rozbójnicze napadło i zrabowało na karawanę, która przewoziła Eraka. Nie widać nigdzie ciała oberjarla, więc wędrowcy ruszają dalej w pogoni za bandytami. Tymczasem Will oddziela się od grupy, ponieważ rusza w poszukiwanie zagubionego Wyrwija. W końcu Tualegowie i ich przywódca Yusal łapią Halta i resztę kompanii. Wędrowcy nie walczą, ponieważ przeciwnicy mają za dużą przewagę liczebną, oddają się samowolnie w niewolę. Później zostają więzieni, w lochach w grocie spotykają mizernego Eraka, a na końcu mają zostać ścięci przez kata imieniem Hassaun. Jednak do tego nie dochodzi. W ostatniej chwili kat został trafiony strzałą z łuku wystrzeloną przez Willa. Jeńcy uwolnili się i zaatakowali Tualegów. Pokonali ich i razem z Erakiem, uwolnili się z Arydii i podryfowali ku ojczyźnie. Na końcu tego tomu Will zostaje mianowany na zwiadowcę. Ra halt makes a hideous fashion statement by omni time-d5g71oj.png Haltsl.jpg|Halt i Bacari Królowie Clonmelu Podczas zwiadu w Selsey - zapomnianej części Araluenu Halt odkrywa grupę Odszczepieńców. Byli oni dużym zagrożeniem. Przybywali do wioski z kultem złotego boga Alsejasza. Później powodowali jakąś szkodę. Zrozpaczonym mieszkańcom mówili, że należy wpłacać pieniądze na ołtarz Alsejasza, po czym uciekali z owymi kosztownościami. Halt rozbił pierwszą grupę Odszczepieńców w Araluenie. Tymczasem powstała grupa do zadań specjalnych. Należał do niej Halt, Will oraz Horace. Will był drugim zwiadowcą w Redmont. Kiedy jednak wyjeżdżał na misję razem z Haltem z pobliskiego Whitby przyjeżdżał Gilan, a lenno Whitby patronował emerytowany zwiadowca, Alun. Manewr ten wymyślił Crowley, z czego był bardzo dumny. Grupa specjalna wyrusza na pierwszą misję. W Hibernii, wyspie podzielonej na sześć krajów zapanowali Odszczepieńcy. Tylko jedno małe państewko, Clonmel jeszcze nie uległo ich wpływom. Właśnie tam podążają zwiadowcy i Horace, aby uchronić to państwo przed strasznym losem. Halt zdradza kompanom, że pochodzi z tego państwa. Zwiadowcy odkrywają także ważną rzecz - Horace staje się coraz lepszy w utarczkach słownych. Will jedzie do Caikennis pod przebraniem minstrela. Okazuje się, że 2 na 3 ludzi nie wierzy w Alsejasza, ale wszyscy mówią, że Ferris to słaby król. Halt tymczasem wyznaje przyjaciołom swoją historię. Mówi, że kiedyś był następcą hibernijskiego tronu, ale uciekł, wiedząc, że dla młodszego brata- Ferrisa tron Clonmelu jest ważniejszy niż jego życie. Nazajutrz Will pojechał do Duffy's Ford, gdzie miała miejsce rzeź. Chłopak odkrywa, że na Mountshannon miała napaść trzydziestoosobowa drużyna Driscolla i urządzić "przedstawienie" . Wędrowcy czym prędzej jadą do Mountshannon, a tam są świadkami nauk Tennysona, a raczej nawoływania do buntu. Nagle z lasu wyłonili się bandyci, a później na znak Tennysona spadli z koni i udawali, że oślepił ich jakiś tajemniczy blask. Niestety bardzo wiele ludzi uwierzyło wtedy, że to Alsejasz ich ochronił, a tak na prawdę to było zaplanowane. Niedługo potem nadeszła bitwa o Craikennis. Po zwiadzie Caikennis zostało ostrzeżone. Kiedy bandyci napadali na wioskę, z lasu posypały się zwiadowcze strzały, wiele też poległo od miecza legendarnego Rycerza Wschodu (w którego wcielił się Horace). Bandyci byli zaskoczeni i z takim uczuciem umierali. Wędrowcy udali się następnie do Dun Kilty. Halt spotkał się tam ze swoją rodziną - Ferrisem oraz siostrzeńcem - Seanem. Kiedy Ferris nie chce pomóc bratu, który poparłby Tennysona, Horace unieszkodliwia go, a Halt - bardzo podobny do brata - przebiera się za niego. Prorok ze swoimi ludźmi i trzema Genoweńczykami już czeka pod murami stolicy Clonmelu. Halt poniża fałszywego proroka i wyzywa go na turniej podczas, którego Rycerz Wschodu ma zwyciężyć dwóch ludzi Tennysona. Horace pokonuje jednego z nich. Jednak nim doszło do drugiego pojedynku, rycerz został otruty. Will odkrywa spisek, ale nie mogąc nic zrobić, ponieważ nie ma argumentów, wyzywa truciciela na pojedynek strzelecki. Zwiadowca zwycięża Genoweńczyka, a Tennyson ucieka. Wcześniej jednak nakazuje jednemu z dwóch pozostałych Genoweńczyków zabić Ferrisa. Brat Halta zginął. Zwiadowca zrezygnował z tronu, a królem został Sean. Wil, jego mistrz i Horace zaczynają nową podróż, w pogoni za Tennysonem. Halt w niebezpieczeństwie Wędrowcy podróżują do Picty, ponieważ tam uciekł ze swoimi Genoweńczykami Tennyson. Wcześniej Will kłóci się z Czarnym O'Malleyem, przewoźnikiem Tennysona, który po interwencji Halta zdradza miejsce pobytu fałszywego proroka. Podczas podróży przez morze na małym statku o nazwie Wróbel atakuje ich Malley. Jednak za pomocą strzał z łuku Malley ginie, a jego statek pozbawiony kapitana, a jednocześnie sternika tonie. Halt, Will oraz Horace wędrują śladami Odszczepieńców. Po drodze napotykają na grupę uzbrojonych Skottów planujących napaść grabieżczą na północne części Araluenu. Zwiadowcy i rycerz napuszczają na zbirów stado rozwścieczonego bydła, które powstrzymuje rozbójników. Tymczasem Tennyson ze swoimi poplecznikami i Genoweńczykami łupi i pali kolejne gospodarstwa. Wysyła posłańca na południe, z zamiarem przygotowania na jego przybycie rzeszy wieśniaków, których wcześniej odpowiednio obałamucono. Od jednego z najemników dowiaduje się o ścigających go Halcie, Willu i Horacem i nakazuje ich zabić. Wspomniani trzej jadą dalej, aż docierają przed Zatopiony Las. Tam Halt i Will orientują się, że tutaj, w martwym lesie, Genoweńczycy prawdopodobnie zastawili pułapkę. Postanawiają wyeliminować zabójców. Halt idzie prosto, jako ruchoma tarcza, a w tym czasie Will zachodzi najemników od tyłu. Następuje potyczka. Udaje im się zabić jednego Genoweńczyka, ale drugi strzela i rani Halta, po czym zbiega konno z lasu. Okazuje się, że Halt ma na ramieniu zwykłe draśnięcie. Cała trójka rusza dalej, kierując się na drugą stronę Zatopionego Lasu, chcąc dostać się do brodu, którym musi przejść Tennyson. Podczas drogi Halt zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. Wydaje się nieobecny. Po przebyciu brodu spada z konia. Will i Horace obnażają ranę na ramieniu. Ręka spuchła, a zadrapanie wydaje się być zakażone. Will domyśla się, że bełt Genoweńczyka był zatruty. Jedynym ratunkiem dla Halta jest podróż do niedalekiej skrytki w lesie przyjaciela Willa, Malcolma. Ten, mówi, że trucizna wykonana była z aracoiny, ale istnieją jej dwie odmiany: biała i niebieska. Problem w tym, że ma odtrutki na obie, ale jeśli poda się odtrutkę do niebieskiej na białą aracoinę lub odwrotnie, Halt umrze. Will i Horace wiedząc, że są obserwowani pozorują śmierć Halta. Później łapią Genoweńczyka pozostałego przy życiu. Horace wpada na świetny pomysł i wbija zatrutą strzałę w ramię Genoweńczyka. Zdesperowany człowiek zdradza kolor aracoiny - biały. Malcolm podaje odtrutki obu chorym. Tymczasem po wyzdrowieniu jeniec próbuje zabić Horace'a we śnie, ale Will czuwa. Zabija ostatniego Genoweńczyka. Halt powoli odzyskuje siły i powraca do dawnej formy. W końcu wszyscy stwierdzili, że pora raz na zawsze pozbyć się Tennysona i jego bandy. W grocie, w której przemawiał prorok Tennyson do jednych z ostatnich jego "wyznawców", zwiadowcy wykonali istną rozróbę. Tennyson pokazał zgromadzonym wieśniakim stare sztuczki z lusterkiem, na dowód istnienia Alsejasza. Ludzie dali się nabrać na słowa proroka, który jak w innych przypadkach twierdził, że najazdy rozbójników przestały się powtarzać tylko dzięki Alsejaszowi. Tym razem zwiadowcy także uciekli się do podstępu. Halt znów przebrał się za Ferrisa i śmiertelnie przestraszył Tennysona. Potem Halt wyjawił prawdę mieszkańcom i tym samym spowodował, że opuścili oni grotę. W walce Will, Halt i Horace pokonali stronników Tennysona, którzy mieli przewagę liczebną. Nagle Will zobaczył oddalającego się proroka. Rzucił w niego wybuchowymi specyfikami Malcolma, które wywołały lawinę kamieni. Tennyson zginął. Później zawaliła się cała grota. Następnie przyjaciele odwiedzili na krótko Las Grimsdell. Wreszcie mogli powrócić do Redmont, a Halt pocałować lady Pauline Cesarz Nihon-Ja Halt razem z Willem chroni Alyss w jej podróży dyplomatycznej do Toscano. Szybko się jednak okazuje, że w Nihon-Ja zaginął Horace. Halt razem z Willem, Alyss, Cassandrą oraz Selethenem ruszają do dalekiego państwa w poszukiwaniu Horacego. Przyjaciele żeglują na statku o nazwie Wolfwill, którego skirlem jest Gundar Hardstriker. Przez całą drogę Halta męczy choroba morska. Wędrowcy dopłynęli do celu, gdzie znaleźli ich Kikori, prości drwale. Okazało się, że Shigeru, cesarz Nihon-Ja chciał zjednoczyć kraj, ale nie pozwoliła na to grupa bogatszych i wykształconych senshich. Jeden z nich - Arisaka wszczął bunt, a poparli go prawie wszyscy senshi. Halt i jego grupa spotyka się z Horacem w twierdzy Ran-Koshi. Tam za pomocą bardzo dobrego systemu obronnego udaje się pokonać senshich. Will wynalazł technikę żółwia używaną także w Toscano, która przesądziła o wyniku decydującej bitwy - o zwycięstwie cesarza. Halt natomiast wpadł na inny ciekawy pomysł - aby Kikori rzucali małymi ostro zakończonymi dzidami. Później cała grupa udaje się z powrotem do Araluenu. Zaginione Historie Halt uczestniczy w ślubie Horacego i Cassandry oraz Willa i Alyss. W Serii Drużyna W czasie trwania piątego tomu Serii drużyna, Halt, razem z Willem i Horacem przebywa w Clonmel na Hibernia, wspomagając siostrzeńca Halta, nowego króla Clonmel Seana O'Carricka. Królewski Zwiadowca Trzy lata przed rozpoczęciem książki przyjaciel Hatla Crowley Meratyn - mistrz korpusu zwiadowców, zmarł we śnie. Po jego śmierci Korpus musiał wybrać nowego mistrza. Wszyscy uważali że Halt będzie najodpowiedniejszy na dowódcę, jako najbardziej zasłużony i doświadczony, jednak Halt odmówił przyjęcia tytułu, zasłaniając się tym, że nie chce papierkowej roboty. Ostatecznie zwiadowcy musieli wybierać pomiędzy dwoma uczniami Halta - Willem lub Gilanem. Will odmówił przyjęcia tej godności. Ostatecznie to Gilan został mistrzem Korpusu. W 12 tomie Halt z powodu zaawansowanego wieku przechodzi w stan spoczynku, a jego obowiązki przejmuje Will. Choć Halt przeszedł w stan spoczynku, często wciąż wykonywał różne zadania dla korpusu. Halt utrzymywał częste kontakty z przyjaciółmi i rodziną królewską, uczył nawet posługiwania się saksą córkę Horace'go i Cassandry - Maddie. Halt zostaje wezwany na początku tomu razem z żoną na zamek Araluen, do nowego dowódcy zwiadowców. Spotyka się z Gilanem, jednak ten decyduje się na rozmowę z nimi razem z parą książęcą. W między czasie Halt spotyka się z chorym królem Duncanem, który prosi go o pomoc, gdyż spodziewa się, że niedługo umrze, a wtedy jego córka będzie potrzebować przyjaciół. Na spotkaniu przyjaciele rozmawiają o tym, co zrobić z Maddie i Willem, który po śmierci Alyss się zmienił. Halt proponuje aby Maddie została uczennicą Willa i dołączyła do korpusu. Następnie Halt razem z Gilanem przekonują Willa do przyjęcia uczennicy. Ciekawostki *W swojej karierze Halt został wysłany na stepy Temudżeinów, aby sprowadzić do Araluenu rozpłodowe sztuki silnych i wytrzymałych koni tych wojowników. Niestety, nie chciano mu ich sprzedać. Jednak mimo wszystko udało mu się je zdobyć, lecz niestety na stepach wciąż pamiętają go jako koniokrada. Potomkami temudżeińskich koni są wierzchowce zwiadowców. *Koniem Halta jest Abelard, mieszanka konia temudżeińskiego i gallijskiego. Reaguje na gallijskie permettez-moi, co znaczy "pozwól mi". *Halt jako pierwszy w Korpusie Zwiadowców zaczął nałogowo pić kawę z miodem. Wpoił to też swoim uczniom: Willowi i Gilanowi. Inni zwiadowcy patrzyli na to "krzywym" okiem. W Hibernii, podczas wydarzeń opisanych w Królach Clonmelu, Horace zaczyna dochodzić do wniosku, że Halta bardziej oburza fakt, że jego brat nie pija kawy, niż że zrzucił go z tronu... *Halt podczas pobytu w Clonmelu sam potwierdza plotkę, jakoby miał dokonywać zabiegów balwierskich posługując się saksą. Horace jest tym faktem wyraźnie zachwycony. Przed ślubem, Pauline stanowczo kazała mu pójść do balwierza. Halt zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że pewne swobody, którymi dotąd cieszył się bez ograniczeń, zostaną mu odmówione... *Mrukliwy zwiadowca jest człowiekiem, który ma głęboko gdzieś nakazy rycerskości. Jest odpowiedzialny za kradzież temudżeińskich koni oraz sfałszowanie dokumentu do Ragnaka, a później do Ferrisa, a w tym ostatnim przypadku stwierdził nie bez dumy, że jest świetnym fałszerzem. Bez wyrzutów sumienia podrabiał pieczęć króla Duncana, czym naraża się na dezaprobatę szlachetnego Horace'a. Lubił także przejmować i czytać czyjąś pocztę. *"Halt" w kilku językach europejskich, w tym angielskim i niemieckim, oznacza zatrzymywać się lub wyrażenia do tego pokrewne. *Ma chorobę morską i jest bardzo wrażliwy na żarty z jego dolegliwości, nie lubi o tym mówić, a jeśli ktoś sobie z niego zakpi, może się to skończyć dla tego kogoś nader niekorzystnie. *Nie znosi krewetek (kochany braciszek raczył go kiedyś nimi otruć i choć spartaczył sprawę, skończyło się to dla Halta nader nieprzyjemnie) *Kiedy porozumiewa się z Abelardem jego nos drga. *Halt nie przepada kiedy jego uczeń Will śpiewa grając na mandoli piosenkę "Stary Joe Smoke", bo zamiast wyśpiewywać imię bohatera piosenki, Will wstawił tam imię Halta. en:Halt O'Carrick de:Walt nl:Halt O'Carrick Kategoria:Hibernijczycy Kategoria:Zwiadowcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni